His Boys
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a companion piece to my own Her Boys, taking place during "Boo!". Martin has an experience that will change the course of his life forever.


Martin woke up, feeling unusual. He didn't have any of the hip pain that usually accompanied him, and he found that for the first time in years he didn't need his cane. He was a free man. There were so many thoughts questioning this, but he didn't care. He was happy and he was himself again, which was more than he could say during the past dozen or so years.

He looked around and found himself at his old house, and for a minute he was ready to bust himself for a B&E, the old cop in him still residing after his forced retirement. This wasn't right. This wasn't home, not now. He lived with Frasier at Frasier's condo, didn't he?

He could hear a baby crying. "For God's sake Daphne pick up the baby. He's probably hungry. So am..." He started to say that he was hungry as well, but for once he wasn't actually hungry. He was more than full, he was content, and he was beginning to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Honey, Daphne's got the baby. They're fine now."

" That was not Ronee's voice. That was...

"Hester?"

"Yes honey, it's me. You're home now, where you belong."

Martin looked around him, feeling more and more uneasy by the second. If he was talking to Hester, either he was hallucinating off of another one of Niles' brownies, or he was...

"Am I..."

"Yes dear. You're with me now. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

"But nothing bad..." he wanted to say nothing bad has happened. During the past dozen years he'd had his shares of frustrations, mostly with his kids, sometimes with Daphne, but he wouldn't call them bad. In fact he would give anything if he could be with his sons and grandson again. But if he were with them, he wouldn't be here, seeing his beloved Hester again. What was Martin to do?

"You don't call having a heart attack bad?" Hester smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes. Leave it to good old Frasier to bring us together again. "

It was all starting to make sense. Frasier, the clown. Daphne, pregnant. Hester. He knew what had happened, and the thought saddened him even more than he could imagine.

"Frasier?"

"You remember our oldest boy, don't you?"

"I may be on the other side but I still have my memory!" Martin practically shouted.

Hester smiled. "That's my Martin. Gruff on the outside but sweet as honey on the inside. Kind of sounds like a good candy bar, doesn't it?"

They both laughed. Oh he'd almost forgotten how much Hester had made him laugh. That was what had brought them together in the first place. He'd made a joke, she laughed, and the rest was history. It was as if they could finish each other's sentences and read each other's minds.

"Oh Hester, there's so much I have to tell you. Did you know that Niles is married?"

"To that wonderful woman Daphne. I have to tell you Martin, she's a sight better than that awful Maris."

"You ain't kidding!"

They both laughed again. "Tell me, did our dear Frasier ever remarry?"

"No, still single and searching," Martin sighed. "But at least he didn't marry that..."

"Diane Chambers?"

They still had the same magic they always did.

"No. She visited, and she's still the same old Diane she always was. That's not saying a whole lot, is it?"

Hester squeezed Martin's hand. "Tell me about Daphne."

"Oh you'd love her. I knew from the minute I met her she'd be one of the family. She's terrific. She's made our son happier than I've ever seen him. She's the love of his life, you know."

"As you were mine."

Martin started to speak but wasn't able to find the words.

"Is this about Ronee?"

He was startled. "How'd you know about her?"

"Because I watch, Martin. I always watch. And I want you to know that it's okay for you to love again. I don't mind. In fact I'm rather happy for you."

"You...you are?"

"I am. And you have my blessings. Be with her. Be with our grandchildren. I want only the best for you, Martin."

"But I want to be with you Hester!" he protested.

"It's for the best Martin."

And with that she started to fade, and reality sank in. It wouldn't be for a long time that he would see his beloved wife. And he felt terrible.

"Dad? Dad? Are you okay?"

Martin started to open his eyes, and he looked up to see his children hovering over him like he was an injured puppy or something. "Where's Ronee?"

"She doesn't know yet, Dad," Frasier said.

Now it was Niles' turn to speak. "We thought it best that you tell her. We can call her now if you'd like..."

"No. No. It's okay. I'm okay. No need in working her up over something that is no big deal."

"No big deal?" Niles protested. "Frasier almost killed you!"

"Gee I wonder why you don't get more calls from the hospital. Some comfort you are, son."

Frasier and Niles looked at each other, then Niles started speaking to Martin again. "Now Dad, I didn't mean anything by it. Its just that you gave us quite a scare. Frasier and I were speaking and we've come to realize...if something ever happened to you we'd be lost, quite frankly."

"Now boys, don't get all mushy on me. How's Daphne?"

"A wreck. She's at home sleeping, or at least pretending to," Niles explained.

Martin looked at his youngest boy. "Now son, do me a favor."

"Anything for you Dad."

"Go home, kiss that wife of yours, and tell her you love her."

Niles smiled. "Of course I will."

Martin closed his eyes, scaring his kids. But he wasn't in any danger, not any more. His hip still hurt, the boys were still as big of pains as ever. But he'd gotten to see Hester again, and he knew then and there he'd get to see her again one day. Just not any day soon. Not if he could help it. He had too much to live for. Ronee, Eddie, the grandchildren, his boys. Of course...his boys. They'd put him through so much but he wouldn't trade a day with them for all of eternity. He knew he'd be getting there soon enough, so for right now, he'd take stock of his life, and be grateful for all that Hester had given him, including this new lease on life. Yes, he'd always miss her. But for right now, she was his past, and Ronee was his future. He had to keep going. After all, he had a new grandbaby on the way.

Niles and Daphne had found out they were having a boy. They were good kids, his boys. Very good kids indeed.

The end


End file.
